Fight for a merriage
by Jouchan1706
Summary: Kaoru rescues a young woman at the market on her way back to the dojo. Little did she know that it would turn her whole world upside down and throwing them all into a fight about love, a merriage and of course Kenshins past...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people,**

 **this is an old idea of mine and I finally decided to publish it, cause it keeps ghosting through my mind. Summary and title are sucking a little bit I know, but just take a look. I hope you like the first chapter of it.**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

Kaoru walked down the road, exhausted from her training session at Maekawa's today. Teaching that class had been difficult. The boys had all been around her age, not accepting her fully. After all she was a girl. She remembered some of the gamey words they had whispered to her, why she tried to correct their stances or their swings. There had been a time she had quite enjoyed it inwardly to be called the princess of kenjutsu or some silly names like that. On the outside she had scolded them and had been furious, but she had been glad that people may consider her tomboyish and sweaty but at the same time saw her beauty when she practiced her art. But whith Kenshin around her things had changed. People weren't no longer that forward with her, fearing the redhead. She was considered his woman in town. She sighed... if she only were in reality.  
She wondered what he would have done today, with those spoiled brats whispering to her, making her flush in anger and shame. She sighed again. He would have done nothing of course. Cause it wouldn't have happened. He would have sat on his usual place next to Maekawa-san, watching her every move with his eyes, smiling slightly at her every time their eyes met. Today the seat next to Maekawa-san had been empty and Maekawa-san had only raised his eyebrows in surprise, whenever he had heard such words.  
Loud voices ripped her out of her thoughts, when she made her way to the market place of town. „Huh?", she stopped her humming, quickening her pace a little bit, when she made her way through the crowded streets, avoiding all the people with their shopping and dodging all the vendors trying to gather customers.  
The voices infront of her became louder and she pushed her way through the people. When she heard a startled scream of a woman, she hurried even more, elbowing herself through the crowd.  
When she finally walked into the scene she saw a young women about her age, in between two huge and tall men. Kaoru immediately noticed the swords at their sides. The women had short black hair, just like Tsubame-chan and she seemed so tiny between the two men, who both had a firm grip around her upper arms.  
„There is no need to scream, little one", one of the men smirked, showing his lack of teeth, „you'll be coming with us." The girl began to struggle again, but only fell to her knees, causing a cloud of dust to raise around her. The two hoicked her up again with force and the girl winced at the tight grip.  
Kaoru took a step forward: „Who are you two to drag a girl away from a marketplace at bright daylight?", she allowed the anger in her voice to steady her words. The shining green eyes of the girl pierced into hers. They were begging her for help, tears rolling down from them over her pale and already bruised cheaks. The men ignored her, so she took another step in their direction, repeating her question, a bit louder this time.  
„Who are you girl, to ask such a question? Step aside.", the fat of them answered her finally.  
„I am Kamiya Kaoru, from the Kamiya-Kasshin-School. And I won't watch you hurting an innocent girl like that.", Kaoru raised her hand to the bokken at her back, when she felt a hand on her skin. She turned: „Hoji-san...", she said in surprise when she recognized the familiar looking young man behind her.  
„Don't do that, Kamiya-san. It's better not to interfere here.", he said nervously, padding her hand. He was one of her more serious students, not always making fun of her for being a woman.  
„What do you say?", she asked him in disbelief.  
„I said maybe it is better not to interfere. Those two are carrying swords.", he nodded in the direction of the two smirking men. She felt her anger risen up in her. So he had understood nothing. She clasped his hand aside, gripping the hilt of her bokken, drawing it infront of her.  
Slowly she walked to the three strangers.  
„That boy is right, Kamiya. Those are real swords we carry. Not a wooden toy like you. After all it would be a pitty to harm such a beautiful woman like you."  
„This is not a toy. It may be out of wood and not out of steel. But in an era of peace this is enough to protect the people.", she paused, her voice dangerously low now, „and Hoji-san. Don't ever come into my dojo again."  
„So protect the people...", the slightly taller of them said and loosened the right arm of the girl, his hand wandering to the sword at his side.  
„Show how you can protect yourself first!", he lunged forward, suddenly flying through the air in her direction, his sword drawn. He was fast. Not as fast as Kenshin, but his speed _was_ incredible. She dodged barely, taken aback bis his sudden attack. She parried the second blow, before jumping backwards, to get some space between her and her opponent.  
The man laughed. He only laughed at her. „So I knew a little girl with a wooden toy can do nothing by herself." That words were enough for Kaoru. She saw red. She was no little girl. And her bokken was no toy. Now she was the one who jumped forward, attacking him with a series of strikes. She managed to hit him twice at the shoulder, before the second one entered the fight. She didn't saw him coming, thinking he would hold his grip on the girl, and he cut deep into both of her thighes. Kaoru winced slightly at the pain, parrying the blows of the first men and soon felt her wrist sore from all the impacts with her sword, the three lessons of training taking their toll now.  
She stabbed for the first man, pulling her arm back in one fluid motion and felt the hilt of her bokken making contact with the stomach of the second. Good. Finally a hit. He winced behind her and she raised her bokken again, but she was to slow, to avoid the next blow. She felt a throbbing pain in her left shoulder. Luckily it had been the left. Slowly she realized the bad situation she was in, already injured on both legs and one of her arms. She had to finish that quickly.  
She heard the man behind her stand up again, and she took a firm grip on her bokken with both hands and hissed in pain when she swung her bokken around behind her head, hitting him, before he could attack her. She heard him grunt in pain, but the man infront of her got her attention again. She wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow and managed to put up her bokken, to find it neatly cut in half. She stared in surprise stumbling backwards, glad the other one had not stood up again yet.  
„Now... what do you do now... Youre quite a feisty one, I have to admit."  
„I am not finished yet.", she yelled, took the remaining hilt into both of her hands, dodged his blow and hammered the wood against his patella. It was the same move she had used against Kamatari, but the result was even greater. She stumbled again, now weaponless, watching the first man lying on the floor wincing in pain, before she turned to the second one who had come to his feet. She panted for air, holding herself barely upright. Her gi was soaking wet with her blood.  
„Huh. So that was a bitchy trick of yours. You did well..."  
„Well enough for you two.", she heard a male voice next to her and sighed in relief when she recognized the so familiar small stature and the flaming red hair. He let down the rice and miso he was carrying, before he stepped infront of her, his small hand on the hilt of his sakabatou. „This one expects you take your leave now.", He watched, how the man walked over to his partner, dragging him along with him, before he said lowly, „All of you." And his gaze wandered over the townspeople, glowing with a sparkling fire. Disgust? She didn't know. The crowd parted around them when everyone went back to what they were doing before the incident.  
When he turned to her, his face showed nothing more than concern for her. He walked up to her, holding up a hand like he wanted to touch her, before he scratched his head instead. „Are you allright, Kaoru-dono?", his voice sounded a little bit husky.  
She nodded merely. „This one is sorry.", he continued, „I should have picked you up at Maekawa's."  
„That isn't your fault, Kenshin!", she blurted out, when she saw the guilt in his eyes, when he looked onto her red gi.  
„I only wanted to protect that woman...", she began, looking around for her, but didn't found her.  
„What woman?", Kenshin asked in surprise, forgetting once about his humble speech.  
„There was a woman... she's gone...", Kaoru murmured silently.

„There was a woman...she's gone...", he heard Kaorus whisper and watched her looking around frantically. He decided to ask later about that, seeing her slightly trembling form.  
„Let this one take you to Megumi-dono.", he said instead, picking up the groceries and shifted the weight on his shoulders. It would be a bit difficult to carry her like that, but he would manage.  
She shook her head: „I just want to go home, if it is allright with you."  
„Maybe it would be better...", he began but Kaoru interrupted him: „Gensai-sensei will be there with Ayame-chan und Suzume-chan. He can look after me."  
There was an awkward moment, he did not know what to do. He couldn't just scoop her up into his arms at the marketplace but refused to let her walk either. But she turned away from him, sighing heavily and walked away from him. He was to surprised to follow immediately, but then hurried to follow her.  
„You can walk, Kaoru-dono?"  
She stopped: „Only scratches Kenshin. You were walking with much worse injuries."  
He wanted to answer that that had been him and not her, and that he deserved not better, but he swallowed the words, offering her his arm instead: „Then at least let this one support you on our way home.", he said quietly. She took his arm with graze, leaning heavily onto it.  
„Thank you.", she murmured. And he understood. The people were still watching them from afar and she didn't want to show her weakness infront of them. Whatever had happened there, she wanted to keep her reputation clean. He frowned. He didn't ask any questions. That could wait until they were at home and Kaorus wounds had been tended. Guilt nibbled at him. Normally he would have accompanied her to Maekawa-san, watching her teaching the classes and walking home with her, enjoying her company. But today she had left without him, seeing the mountains of laundry in the yard and the empty shelves in the kitchen, saying he had enough to do. He knew inside she didn't want to bother him with another burden, and he had wanted to scream at her that he quite enjoyed it to accompany her wherever she went to. But he found he couldn't.  
When they passed the bridge over the little river to the outskirts of town and Kaoru stumbled a little bit, wincing in pain, he had enough. He tugged at her arm, causing her to stop. She watched him with wide eyes, when he quickly slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs and lifted her up. The groceries at his back scooted dangerously, but he balanced for a moment, before he walked up the path to the dojo. She struggled in his arms: „Kenshin. No... let me... I can walk." He did not dare to look at her, already imagining her scolding face and the pout of his lips.  
„The streets are empty now. Noone is here to see."  
He felt her finally realxing against his chest and cradled her a bit closer, until they reached the gate of the dojo.  
„We're home.", he muttered softly and felt her nodding.  
„Hey, Kenshin!", Sano yelled, „What took you so damn...?", Sano didn't finish his question, standing shocked in the dart when he saw the two enter.  
„Jou-chan?", he asked instead, paling. Yahiko slittered over the porch behind him and Kenshin sat down Kaoru gently. „Kaoru!", Yahiko cried out, when he saw the blood on her gi.  
„I am just fine, Yahiko.", she answered, but her voice trembled.  
„What happened?", he asked, furious to know why his sensei was bleeding.  
„Naaa... Yahiko, later will be time for a proper explanation. Please, where is Dr. Gensai? Would you please just take him to Kaoru-donos room?"  
The boy nodded and he pushed Kaoru forward to her room with his hand on the small of her back and helped her laying down.  
„Thank you Kenshin.", she stuttered and he offered her a small smile: „There is nothing to thank this one for."  
When Dr Gensai entered the room, he excused himself politely and was immediately attacked by the two girls: „Kenn-iii!", they jumped up and down infront of him and he smiled, gathering them both in his arms: „Now, would you like to help me put the groceries away?"  
„Yeaaaah... Kenniiiii!", they screamed and he chuckled.  
Yahiko and Sanosuke joined them in the kitchen: „Oi Kenshin! Now say! What happened?"  
He shrugged his shoulders: „This one doesn't know exactly.", he calmed his nerves by putting the things away neatly.  
„This one heard a fight at the marketplace today, so he did hurry to help. Only to see Kaoru-dono fighting with two men. I don't know what happened, but she mentioned a woman was there before..."  
„A woman? Where is this woman?", Sanosuke asked and Kenshin found himself shrugging his shoulders again: „We don't know. When this one stopped the fight she was gone."  
He worked some time in silence, until Gensai entered the room: „I am walking home now with the two girls. Kaoru-chan is quite fine. She needs to rest today and tomorrow.", he bowed, grabbing the girls by their hands and left.

„Come in.", she had waited for them after Gensai had left and immediately recognized Kenshins gentle knocking on her door. She already lay on her futon, changed into her yukata and smiled when her three men walked in.  
„Busu, always getting into truble, aren't you?", Yahiko bickered. Kaoru ignored him, her gaze rested on Kenshin, who slowly approached her futon, kneeling down next to her a tray with tea in his hands.  
„Are you ready to tell us what happened today, Kaoru-dono?"  
„Yeah, what was that crazy woman doing?", Sano asked.  
„Uh.. I was just on my home from Maekawa-sensei. I decided to walk through the market, because I wanted...", she blushed and didn't finish her sentence, „I heard screaming, so I hurried to the scene and there was a woman, who looked a little bit like Tsubame-chan..."  
„Tsubame?", Yahiko interrupted her, eyes wide.  
Kaoru was annoyed instantly: „Who looked a little bit like Tsubame-chan.", she repeated.  
„Yeah Yahiko-chan...listen closely.", Sano mocked him.  
„Ah I just thought...", Yahiko was so emberrassed he did not even began a bickering about the chan. Kaoru supressed her giggle.  
„What happened then?", Kenshin asked, he seemed determined to find out.  
„Ah.", Kaoru tried to concentrate again, „Those two men were trying to drag her away. She struggled and clearly didn't want to. She was already bruised...", she immediately noticed Kenshin tensing next to her.  
„So I decided to stop them.", he finished somewhat lamely.  
„So you did.", Kenshin repeated.  
„And that woman was simply away after that?", Yahiko asked again.  
Kaoru rolled her eyes: „I already told you she wasn't there.", she paused, „I can't remember seeing her during the fight..."  
„Somewhat rude of her to dissappear like that.", Sano mentioned, scratching his head.  
Kenshin nodded: „It is."  
„However... I am glad those men didn't get her. It must be horrible to get dragged away like that...", she murmured.  
„Oh don't worry about that, busu. Nobody would drag away someone as ugly as you.", Yahiko scoffed at her, before exciting the room with rapid pace, Sano followed directly after him: „Ah, Jou-chan, see you tomorrow...", he winked good-bye.  
Kenshin stayed by her side and patted her hand: „Don't be angry with him, Kaoru-dono. He is only glad you are well."  
„He'll pay for that. Tomorrow in training he'll get it."  
"This one is afraid there will be no training for you tomorrow Kaoru-dono."  
Her eyes widened and he hurried to go on, knowing her temper to well: „ said you should take your rest for two days."  
She only nodded. She hated it to have to stay in bed.  
„How was it with Maekawa-sensei today?", he asked in an attempt to cheer her up, but she felt how her face fell even more, when she thought about Hoji-san.  
„It was okay, I think. Some of them are doing quite well."  
He felt his eyes on her and tried desperately not to look into them. She knew he would tell him immediately when she met his gaze. When he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze she was so surprised she looked up. Directly into his violet eyes.  
„What happened?", she knew he wouldn't get her away with a lame excuse.  
She sighed: „Hoji-san was on his way home, too, when I interrupted that fight. He tried to stop me and told me not to interfere in their fight."  
Kenshin said nothing, squeezing her hand again, encouraging her to go on: „How can he study here at my fathers dojo and watch how this woman got hurt?"  
„Not anybody has been through things like you, Kaoru-dono, or even Yahiko. They don't understand what it means to be protected."  
„I told him not to come back.", she didn't reply exactly to his words. She didn't know a tear had escaped her eyes, til she felt Kenshins thumb on her cheek slowly wiping it away.  
„You fought very well today. You can be proud. And I am sure your father would have been proud, too.", he paused a moment, „Even if this one was afraid for a moment."  
He stood up slowly: „Now rest, Kaoru-dono. I will bring you something for dinner later."

XOXOXOXOXO

Maki had been running after that incident in the marketplace. She found herself running and running directly to the inn she stayed at. She panted for air, when she stormed through the door.  
„Hirashi-san!", the maid cried out to her, but Maki ignored her, running up the stairs to her room. She had to wash herself and change, before she faced someone in this city.  
Her thoughts wandered back to those two men who had threatened to take her with them. She knew he had sent them to get her back. And she knew they weren't the only ones.  
She remembered the face of that girl who had interrupted them, stopped them, even fought them to help her. How silly. There was no way to fight them as a woman. She had been hurt directly by them and Maki knew it would have been a mistake to stay there. Nobody hat stopped her when she had stormed through the crowd.  
There was only one person who could help her now... she had to find him. Rumours said he was living in Tokio actually.  
She sighed when someone knocked at her door: „Yes?"  
„Is everything allright with you Hirashi-san?"  
„Yes, yes, of course.", she hurried up and opened her door to be face to face with the maid, who jumped back slightly. „Sure?", she managed to say and Maki knew what she must look like. She was all covered in dirt.  
„Oh yeah... I just was upset, cause... cause I fell at the market today.", she said, giggling. „I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted to clean myself as soon as possible."  
The maid fell in. „Of course. I understand. I have a friend that is just as clumsy as you."  
Maki smiled at her: „I am sorry. I will be down in a few minutes to help you with the guests."  
„You don't have to hurry. Just take your time."

XOXOXOXOXO

„Kaoru-dono, would you like to visit the Akabeko tonight for dinner?", Kenshin asked her with his low and gentle voice. Kaoru knew that he noticed her bad mood about her injuries and her lack of use the two days. She saw Yahiko already jumping in glee behind him, sending him a gaze she turned back to Kenshin: „Aaah, Kenshin we already lost money by the two days of me being hurt..."  
She knew he wanted to cheer her up and was very glad about that.  
„Ah no, no, no Kaoru-dono. It is this ones treat today."  
Kaoru was surprised. She knew he earned some money by helping the police with different cases, had even got some for the case with Enishi. But it was the first time for him to come up with something like this. She did not wanted him to use it for the usual outgoings, but she had wondered what he had done with it.  
„Ah Kenshin, no, you don't have to...", she tried to stop him and yelled after Yahiko who was already at the way to find Sanosuke.  
„But this one wants to.", Kenshin stated simply and walked away. Kaoru watched after his retreating form and felt her heart beating in her chest. It was the first time he had insisted on doing something for her.  
So later she walked out of her room in one of her most beautiful kimonos, to be greeted with Kenshins generous smile. „You look pretty this evening, Kaoru-dono.", he said lowly and Kaoru felt herself blushing and muttered a thank you under her breath.  
He walked close to her until they reached the restaurant and Tae nearly ran into her.  
„Kaoru-chan! I heard you were in a fight yesterday! Are you allright?", Tae ushered them into a booth and Kenshin excused himself for a moment, after he helped Kaoru to sit down.  
„Shhht. Tae-san. Of course I am allright.", Kaoru waved her to be quiet.  
„Kenshin helped you to sit down and all, are you sure...", Tae began again and Kaoru interrupted her and smiled: „Kenshin is being just the gentleman he is."  
Tae, now a bit calmer, smiled back. „But truly Kaoru, you have to be more careful. I heard it was quite dangerous to fight those men and everybody told that you were hit. And you know, after Enishi..."  
Kaoru did not want to hear it. She watched the room for an excuse and found one, when she saw Tsubames back at the table next to them. „Tsubame-chan!", She interrupted and reached out to tug at the sleeve of her uniform, but was taken aback, when the woman turned.  
„This is... you...", she lost her voice.  
It was the girl from the day before, standing infront of her, watching Kaoru with wide green eyes, her bangs falling into them just like Tsubames did. It really was not difficult to mistake them.  
„Ah you know Hirashi-san already?", Tae asked, „She is staying at town at the moment and I could use some help after Yahiko-chan isn't coming anymore..."  
Kaoru ignored her: „It is you.", she said again to the woman from the market.  
Sano leaned forward next to her, watching her face closely: „You really look like little Tsubame."  
Only Yahiko crincled his nose: „She's not!"  
„Ah...young love...", Sano grinned and immediately there was a fight behind her, but Kaoru ignored them just like she had ignored Tae.  
„Why did you ran away?", she stuttered and felt Kenshins reassuring ki brush against hers, checking if she was ok. He must had felt her distress and hurried back to look what was going on.  
She continued a little bit more self-confident now: „After all I couln't even look if you were hurt by those men!"  
„Hirashi-san, I thought you fell yesterday...?", Tae seemed surprised, too.  
„I was attacked yesterday.", the woman said cooly, „But that is nothing you have to worry about at all."  
„Hirashi-san...", Tae gasped, but now the woman turned to Kaoru: „And I left cause I knew you could only lose that fight. When I ran away you were already injured like me. After all you are only a weak girl like me, what can we do..."  
„It is not very nice to insult someone, who protected you and risked his life for you in a fight, that it is most certainly not.", Kaoru looked up into Kenshins angry eyes and felt better in an instant.  
„Kenshin...", she whispered, touched by his action and the face infront of her became even paler. „Kenshin...", the woman repeated and spun around.  
„Kenshin!", she heard her gasp again and watched how that woman threw her arms around Kenshins neck and pressed herself against him. First she saw his surprise, but then he raised his arms and hugged her back. His eyes closed and he smiled. A true smile. One of his few true smiles. One of the rare smiles, that had been only reserved for Kaoru.  
And now he stood in the middle of the restaurant hugging that woman in public?!  
Even the bickering of Sano and Yahiko stopped at the sight and Kaoru heard Sanos whispered: „What the hell..."  
„Maki...", he murmured into the hair of that woman, before he pushed her away lightly. But he didn't let go of her arms when he looked into her eyes now, confusion on his face.  
„Maki, what...?", he began.  
„Oh I am so glad I finally found you Kenshin!", Maki cried out and Kaoru was sure for a moment she would hug Kenshin again.  
„Me...?", he seemed to be surprised, „Why don't you have dinner with this one and his friends tonight? If it is ok with you Tae-dono, of course?"  
Tae only nodded and the two of them sat down. Kenshin introduced Sanosuke and Yahiko and then turned his gaze to Kaoru, „And apparently you already know my landlady Kamiya Kaoru."  
Landlady? Kaoru managed a nod.  
„This is Maki. We kind of travelled togehter a few years ago."  
Kaoru noticed the lack of the honorific immediately.  
„Kenshin...silly. Travelled together. We lived together!", Maki blurted out, ruffling his hair. Kaoru was glad the food arrived at that moment.  
Dinner was a quiet affair. Even Sano and Yahiko didn't know what to say. When Kaoru was finished she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and excused herself: „I will go and search for Tae-san. After it is such a quiet night at the restaurant it would be great to catch up on some things."  
Kenshin only nodded and smiled and she stood up, almost throwing over the table and made her way out of the booth. She nearly ran to Taes office, only to be greeted with a big hug from the older woman.  
„Oh Kaoru-chan...", she murmured, „Come in, come in..."  
Kaoru wasn't sure how long they had talked, when there was a knock at the door and Sano peeked in: „Hey Jou-chan. We'll be going home. Coming with us?"  
She nodded: „Yes. Of course. Thank you Tae-san. It was nice to talk to you again.", she managed a smile and followed Sanosuke who padded her shoulder. Outside Yahiko was waiting for them.  
„Isn't Kenshin coming with us?", she asked confused and regretted it immediately.  
Sano shook his head: „No. He is talking with that rude woman about something she didn't want to tell with us around."  
Karou knew he wanted to show her his empathy with his comment and nodded.  
„He said he would be home soon. Come now busu, I don't want to freeze in that place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Thank you for your reviews. I don't know yet how much romance there will be in this story. Hope you like the second one as well.**

 **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin ;)**

 _„Isn't Kenshin coming with us?", she asked confused and regretted it immediately.  
Sano shook his head: „No. He is talking with that rude woman about something she didn't want to tell with us around."  
Karou knew he wanted to show her his empathy with his comment and nodded.  
„He said he would be home soon. Come now busu, I don't want to freeze in that place."_

Kenshin had come home late last night. Far later than he had wanted to. When he had arrived at the dojo he had closed the gates behind him and locked them with great care. He had walked up to the house then, asking himself if Kaoru was still awake. He had already thought she would wait for him to come home, to afraid, that he would not been coming after all. He had felt her distress and anger. When he had walked past her room, he had seen the light of a candle glowing and had stopped infront of her shoji, trying to sense if she was awake or not. He had knocked at her door, but there had been no answer. He had whispered his „Taidama.", against the rice paper instead and had turned away to retire for the night. Finally he had found himself sleeping outside her room again.

And now Kaoru avoided him.

She had even skipped breakfast and had made her way to the dojo directly to practice. He had walked in then: „Kaoru-dono? Don't you want something to eat at least?"  
Her answer had been cold: „No, Kenshin. I lost two days of training already."  
He had not dared to say something more. He had went away into town at noon to have lunch with Maki again. And he had hated himself for it.  
Diner now was as quiet as it had been yesterday. Kaoru looked tired and weak. He feared it had been to much for her today. And yesterday at the Akabeko. When she walked out without any word he stood up and followed her to her room.  
„What is it Kenshin?", she asked in an empty voice. She didn't look at him, staring against her closed door.  
„This one wanted to talk to you.", he felt like he was a kid again. He felt like he was a kid and had to tell his master that he would be going.  
„I really am tired Kenshin.", she said now and turned to him, her eyes just as empty as her voice. He missed her fire, the sparkle in them, the special glitter in them when she looked at him.  
„This one knows you must be. You have done a lot today.", he remembered his laundry had been finished, when he had come home from town earlier.  
„Maybe too much.", she sighed and for a moment there was an emotion in her eyes. But not one he liked to see and he wondered if she thought about that laundry, too.  
„Shall this one prepare some tea?", he awaited her to turn him down, but she nodded.  
„I will just wait here for you.", she answered and sat down, her feet hanging off the porch improperly. He loved the sight. He swallowed his words and surpressed the impulse to touch her. When he came back, tea tray in his hands, he saw her slumped form, her head resting against the pillar and knew she was asleep. He approached her silently and watched her face. She really was beautiful. He got rid of the tea and cradled her carefully into his arms, opened the shoji with his feet to carry her inside. She stirred when he set her down onto her futon. He smiled and watched her, before he pulled the blanket over her body.  
„Kenshin...?", he heard her breath out and turned to her face. Her eyes were open now.  
„Sleep now, Kaoru-dono.", he reached out and cupped her cheek.  
„You wanted to talk to me.", she answered, but he couldn't.  
„This can wait for another day.", he answered simply.  
She nodded and closed her eyes again. He waited until her breathing was calm and steady before he stood up and left to make his way to Maki again. They would have to wait another day.

Kaoru awoke by the sound of a female laughter. Was Megumi visiting? She turned on her futon, slowly facing the sunlight. From her window she could see the sun high at the sky. It had to be around noon already. She growled. Why had nobody woken her up yet? Usually Yahiko would be already jumping at her for training. She stretched and stood up, slightly wincing when her weight rested on her legs finally. She took on her training clothes and when she pulled her hair up into her usual ponytail she heard that laughter again. That wasn't Megumi.  
Curious she opened her shoji, already a sinking feeling in her stomach. When Kenshin had looked at her like that in her room last night, she had thought he did care after all. But when she opened her door, she knew that had been a mistake. She looked directly into Makis face.  
„Good morning.", she said quietly. The woman looked up then: „Morning? It is about noon."  
Karou found again that she did not like her very much.  
„Kaoru-dono. You're awake. This one was worried already."  
Kaoru turned to his voice and his violet eyes were full of concern.  
„You should have woken me up then. After all I am your... _landlady._ ", Kaoru knew her reply was cold, but it was to much for her to bear, „Where is Yahiko? I only have a few hours to train him, before my other students will appear."  
She saw how Kenshin flinched at her words: „Yahiko is at the Akabeko."  
„The Akabeko?", she asked, fully forgetting her cold self.  
His answer was quiet: „There was another attack at Maki tonight."  
Kaoru watched Maki closely at those words, waiting for something more: „This one brought Maki here with him, so this one can protect her properly."  
Karou was at a loss of words. So after carrying her to bed he had visited Maki that night? She swallowed.  
„Is Tae-san allright? And Tsubame-chan?", she asked finally.  
„Yes. Nobody was hurt this time. But Yahiko decided to stay there in case the Akabeko would be attacked again."  
„Attacked again...?", Kaoru repeated slowly.  
„Yes, this one thought it was a good idea...", Kenshin began, but now Kaoru felt her anger rising up in her and she turned back to face Kenshin. „Himura Kenshin. Don't tell me you left my pupil. My PUPIL. My eleven year old pupil at the Akabeko to protect it? And our friends?"  
„Ah, Kaoru-dono..."  
„He is just eleven Kenshin. And his wounds aren't healed completely yet after that fight with Enishi!"  
She saw him wincing when she mentioned Enishi and the guilt in his eyes. But for one time it didn't matter. She had not been so upset in weeks: „He was halfway dead! And now you left him again to fight if there is need to?"  
„Kaoru-dono, this one wanted to come back because you were here all alone..."  
„Are you trying to say Yahiko can protect himself better than me?"  
„No, this one is not...", Kenshin tried to say, but this time it wasn't Kaoru who interrupted him. It was Maki.  
„That silly brat wanted to stay there because of that little girl you call Tsuba..."  
Kaoru turned to her and her tone was deadly low: „My apprentice is not a silly brat."  
„Maa...maaa...", Kenshin began, but Kaoru raised her hand to stop him.  
„Hirashi-san. Kenshins friends are my friends after all. But if you insult my apprentice ever again, when he is protecting people from something you are the cause of, that friendship will find its end."  
„Kaoru-dono wait now, where are you...", Kenshin yelled after her when she stomped down the porch.  
„To the Akabeko, of course!", she yelled back. She turned again not recognizing that something was very wrong, before she heard him screaming after her again. And then her world turned upside down, she heard the explosion of the gates infront of her, she felt the shock wave vibrating through her entire body, when she flew backwards. There was a sharp pain in her head when she connected with something hard. „Ugh...", everything around her was fuzzy. „Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono... Kaoru-dono can you hear me?", that was Kenshins voice at her ear, repeating the same words over and over with his arms around her waist, steadying her. She shook her head: „What..."  
She felt how Kenshin moved away from her, saying something that was not directed at her. She had to get herself together. Focus, Kamiya, focus, she said to herself, shaking her head again to get rid of that headache. She felt something warm running down her head and neck. She was bleeding. What had happened?  
Again she tried to see what was going on, there was a blur of red, pink and white... Kenshin. And a lot of people in her yard. She heard yelling and the sound of swords clashing against each other. A fight? She stumbled a step forward. There was Maki, screaming and crying out for Kenshin. But she was not alone. There were two men at her side, dragging her away from Kaoru.  
They were trying to take her!  
Kaoru finally realized what was going on. Kenshin was desperately fighting against at least twenty men, trying to get to Maki, but it was hopeless. They had encircled him, stopping his every move.  
„Stop now!", her voice seemed far away in her own ears. She gripped her bokken firmly. She would not be able to do much, but she had to try.  
She stumbled forward, attacking the man to Makis right weakly, but he dodged easily.  
Her second attack was stronger and the man finally let go off Maki. Good. Kaoru attacked again, but the man countered and cut her leg instead. She hissed, looked up again and saw the sword coming to her to late. Another cut into her upper body.  
„Kaoru-dono!", she heard Kenshins yell, but she couldn't focus. She couldn't. She noticed the second man had dragged Maki out of the door, but she couldn't do anything about it. She nearly missed the next attack of the man infront of her. She avoided it barely and heard Kenshins desperate scream again. But he had to go to get Maki back. She knew. She saw him standing there in the yard, between the last men around him, watching her and the gate in turn.  
„I will be allright Kenshin. Just go and get her.", her voice wasn't loud, but the next thing she saw was him running out of the hole in the wall were once her door had been. Now there were five men standing. And her.  
The man fighting her laughed. „You won't be allright little girl."  
Kaoru knew she would have a hard time fighting, but she had to. Kenshin would come back soon. It had been only one man with Maki. He would be back soon. She had to last that long.  
She stumbled forward, managed a hit, but it was weak again. She heard them laughing. Kaoru hissed in pain again, when she received two more cuts into her arms. Now a second one joined the game they were playing with her. She managed to parry his blow, but was too late to dodge the attack of the first man. A cut at her back. Kenshin would come. He would come in time. He had always come. She screamed desperately, when she decided to attack again, but when their swords clashed against each other she lost the grip on her bokken.  
Kaoru couldn't even see his next move, she only felt the incredible pain in her stomach. She fell over, wincing in pain. Then there was a pain in her back and she winced again.  
„Jou-chan!", she heard a new voice.  
„She's already dead.", the other voice answered. And then everything went black around her.

The next things she remembered were clouded.

„Where is the one responsible for that?"  
„Already at the police station."  
„You can't go to the police now. She needs you now here at her side!"  
„I should have slit his throat directly."  
Kaoru heard the voices around her, but couldn't quite figure out who the people around her were.  
„That won't help her now, Ken-san."  
„But it would have helped then."  
She knew that voice. Somehow it felt wrong, it sounded wrong but she knew it definitely.  
„Maybe I should visit the police station later." It was Kenshin. Kenshin was there!  
„Kenshi...", she muttered before everything went black again.

Kaoru felt something wet on her cheek. Something wet? And warm? She tried to move, but she couldn't.  
„This one failed you again... again and again and again." Kaoru heard his pained voice at her ear. What had caused him such pain? What was able to cause this man so much pain? Her eyes fluttered open determined to find out and make an end to it. Kenshin knelt next to her futon, his face burried in his hands. She wanted to talk to him, to touch him, but she couldn't. And he didn't saw her.

„Can you hold her upright for a bit, Ken-san? We have to tend the wound on her back now.", Megumi. Kaoru felt how she was lifted up and and felt something warm press against her. Sandalwood and Ginger. She inhaled deeply, somehow feeling complete now. Complete and safe.

„Kenshin. Those men are fighting at my home. We have to go! We have to leave!", it was a female voice Kaoru couldn't sort in directly. Who was it? Leaving?  
„We have to leave, you are right. But this one won't go anywhere right now."  
„There are people dying Kenshin!", now Kaoru wondered if it was Maki.  
„Someone very important to me is fighting death right now at my side!", Kenshins tone was low, somehow to low.  
„You can't do anything for her! It isn't helping to sit at her side day and night!"  
„Kaoru-dono has done that much for me, when I was injured like that. I won't leave her alone now.", now Kaoru realized what was wrong. That wasn't Kenshin. It was Battousai.  
Her realization gave her the strength to speak finally.  
„Kenshin...", she whispered hoarsley.  
„Kaoru-dono!"  
When she opened her eyes she looked directly into his amber ones.  
„Kenshin.", she repeated. He looked horrible.  
„This one is right here at your side, that he is.", he said and she sighed: „So you are Himura Kenshin...after all."  
„Oro?", he made and she felt how the corners of her mouth moved up slightly.  
„Yes...you are Himura Kenshin."  
She saw him nodding and opening his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted: „Is she awake now?"  
Kaoru felt him tense next to her, before he answered, without turning to Maki: „She is. This one suggests you should leave for a moment to get Megumi-dono."  
When Kaoru heard the quiet thump of the shoji being shut, she closed her eyes for a few moments again.  
„So you got her back...", she muttered.  
„This one is glad, you are awake. So glad.", he ignored her words.  
„How long...?", she asked.  
„You were asleep for a week.", he answered, his voice hoarse.  
„And you weren't sleeping for a week.", she looked at the dark circles under his eyes.  
He shrugged: „This one tried to."  
„You have to take better care of yourself, Kenshin.", she scolded.  
„I have to take better care of you, Kaoru-dono.", Kenshin answered, again loosening his humble speech. Kaoru felt he was on the edge.  
„I have to take better care of myself, too. After all I told you to go.", she said, trying to reassure him.  
„This one failed you. This one should have waited for a few moments more to safe Maki from those men. This one failed to protect you again and now you are..."  
„Shhh, Kenshin. I really don't want to hear that.", she said and he stopped immediately.  
„I may be a woman, but in some way I am just a swordsman like you. I wasn't strong enough."  
„You were already injured from that explosion.", He raised his hand to the bandadge around her head, his face covered with his usual mask that hid his thoughts just to well. „This one doesn't know what he would have done, if he would have lost you. This one really doesn't know. So please allow this one to protect you, even if you are a strong woman by yourself."  
She nodded simply, irritated by his fingers that had moved from the bandadge to her hair now, stroking through it, combing it with his fingertips.  
„And I promise I won't fail you again.", he stated, again falling back into his old self. Kaoru opened her mouth to respond when the door opened again, but Kenshin did not bother to take his hand away from her, when Megumi approached. It kept her calm. And maybe him too. „So Tanuki finally awake then?!", she scoffed. But Kaoru knew she was glad. Just as glad as Kenshin was. They really had became friends after the whole thing with Enishi. Even the few month Megumi had been in Aizou had not stopped the two women from writing each other nearly every day.  
„How are you feeling? We have to check your wounds again."  
„I am thirsty.", she admitted.  
„This one will get a glass of water for you, Kaoru-dono.", finally the sweet sensation of the caresses in her hair stopped and Kenshin stood up and Kaoru saw how Maki was all over him again, before he closed the door shut.

Kenshin had been furious. No. Battousai had been furious. Only when he had came back with Maki and had sawn her lying on the ground next to Sanosuke, who desperately tried to stop the bleeding at her back and her stomach at the same time, he realized he couldn't feel her ki anymore.  
„Kenshin!", he had heard Sanos hopeless voice through a daze and knelt down next to them. „Kenshin.", Sanosuke had begun talking to him vividly, „Hold that. Bring her into her room. I go get the kitsune here."  
And only then he had realized that she wasn't dead. That they could fight for her even now. He had nodded and pushed Sano out of the way, lifting her limp form and carried her to the next room. His own.  
Only when his numbness had dissapeared he had became angry. The battousai had been scratching on his surface the whole time, but then he couldn't hold him back any longer. There was nothing left for him to do, they had done what they could for her. The only thing that had been holding him at her side had been her muttering his name. He had forced himself to breath in and out slowly. She needed him. Megumi-dono was right. She needed him there.  
Everytime he had tried to sleep the only thing he had been seeing was her. Her on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood, her on his futon, pale like death itself, her in the dojo, pinned against the wall... So he had stayed at her side. That was the only thing that kept him sane. She had protected him, even in her pain.  
He felt unworthy. He was unworthy. He had failed her again. The one person he wanted to protect the most. And he had failed her because of a woman he had known a long time ago. A woman that had been like a sister to him. A woman that was now someone, that annoyed him to a level he had not even known was possible.  
The woman that followed him even now to the kitchen to get Kaorus much needed water. He ignored her when he made his way back to his room. He stood infront of the shoji, waiting, unsure what to do. He raised his hand to knock gently at the door.  
„You can come in Ken-san!", Megumi answered him and he opened the shoji, trying to smile his usual silly smile.  
„Come here, I need your help. I can't look after that wound on her back now, if you would please hold her upright for a bit, Ken-san."  
Kenshin swallowed. He had done that for the last few days, but now Kaoru was awake. He saw her blush and walked slowly over to her. He knelt down infront of her. „Kaoru-dono, if you are uncomfortable with that, this one can ask...", he stopped himself from saying Makis name out loud. He felt it was the wrong thing to say now. Kaoru shook her head weakly at him, so he slowly put one of his hands in the back of her neck to steady her head and with his other hand he pulled her up to him. He felt how her hands fell into his lap. She rested her head against his chest and he cradled her close. Now he could see her back under her opened robe and all those bandadges. He swallowed and began to murmur comfortingly words into her ear, his fingertips massaging her neck in circles. He exchanged a glance with Megumi, recognizing the smile of the young woman.  
„Kaoru you have to eat something after that."  
She nodded against his gi, to weak to answer right now.  
„This one already heated some Miso-soup for you, Kaoru-dono."  
He watched how Megumi undressed the wound and was again reminded how huge it was. It was nothing more than a wonder she was alive. And awake. In his arms.  
„Kenshin?", her voice was weak.  
„Yes, Kaoru-dono?", he answered her softly.  
„Maki...said... something about … hm, leaving...", Kenshin felt his heart flinching at her words. Megumis head shot up, a shocked expression on her face.  
He tightened his embrace for a moment: „This one isn't going anywhere right now."  
She didn't answer. Megumi finished her task and he layed her gently back again, before answering the knock on the door. It was Yahiko who made his way in, a bowl of soup in his hands.  
„Hey ugly, think you needed this...", his voice was softer than usual. Kenshin smiled.  
„Thank you.", Kaoru answered weakly.  
„So Tanuki. Stay alive til tomorrow, I have more patients.", Megumi gave her a light clasp onto her head, before she stood up. „Ken-san, please call for me if something is the matter."  
Kenshin bowed to her: „Thank you Megumi-dono. This one is really thankful."  
„Don't be silly, Ken-san.", she laughed her usual Megumi laughter and left.  
„Mmmh, I am leaving you two alone now I think.", Yahiko muttered, pressing the bowl into Kenshins hands before he fled from the room. Kenshin chuckled, setting the bowl aside.  
„He loves you very much, Kaoru-dono.", he said to her, before he moved around her.  
„This one will help you to eat."  
He sat down behind her, resting her back against his chest, careful not to touch one of her many wounds.  
„Kenshin...", she said so low he nearly missed it, when he reached for the food, „thank you."  
„It's the least this one can do for you, after all you did for him."  
„Now we switched positions, he?", she laughed a little bit, before wincing in pain and stopping.  
„Seems we did.", he murmured darkly.  
„Eat slowly Kaoru-dono. Your stomach will hurt when you eat too much and too fast."  
After that they sat in silence. When Kaoru had finished half of the bowl she fell asleep again.  
He looked down onto her face, giving in to the relief he felt. She would be living. He would see her smiles, her blush, hear her laughter, feel her warmth again.  
He wasn't sure how long he sat like this, looking down onto the woman in his arms, when he heard another female voice.  
„Shhh", he loosened his grip on Kaoru and raised his finger to his lips.  
„This one will be outside with you in a minute, Maki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

 **Yes, Maki is annoying. Really annoying. And I hate her just as much as you do... And yes I really love Kaoru!**

 **You are right, she is always jealous, but when someone needs her help she is always there. She really lives the Kamiya-Kasshin. In this chapter we will see her character a lot better... :)**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILER FOR JINCHUU ARC ! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

 **And remember: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... only that wench ;)**

 _He wasn't sure how long he sat like this, looking down onto the woman in his arms, when he heard another female voice.  
„Shhh", he loosened his grip on Kaoru and raised his finger to his lips.  
„This one will be outside with you in a minute, Maki."_

„Here is your tea Kaoru-dono. It will help against the pain.", Kenshin entered the room slowly. He stood frozen next to her futon when she smiled at him, before he got himself together and knelt down.  
He helped her silently to drink after that and waited for her to say something. He felt her troubled ki and knew she had questions.  
„Kaoru-dono you can ask this one anything.", he said after a while.  
„Why am I here in your room?", she asked then and he knew that wasn't the cause of her distress, but for him it was one of the worst things she could have asked. The truth was he wanted her to be near him. He wanted an excuse to have her at his side everytime.  
„It was the nearest room. After that this one did not wanted to move you, because your condition was not very good...", he said after a moment. That wasn't exactly a lie.  
She nodded and blushed: „Thank you. If you want to stay in my room for the time now, that isn't a problem, you know?"  
He nodded and smiled. But of course that would collide with his true reasons.  
„Are you still angry with this one?", he asked her. He watched in fascination how his hand moved to hers and how his thumb carressed the palm of it. They had always been closer to each other in situations like this, but normally it was him, who was injured and Kaoru who treated him.  
She shook her head and smiled: „No, I am not Kenshin. It was silly to charge you for Yahikos wounds."  
He smiled back: „You were avoiding this one for a longer time."  
„Oh.", she said, „no I am not angry. I wasn't even angry with you then."  
Kenshin held his breath, when he looked into her blue eyes. They were sad. Still sad. He knew what he had done wrong. He knew it. He squeezed her hand lightly: „This one is very sorry, Kaoru-dono."  
„I just don't understand, Kenshin!", she burst out suddenly. He waited for her to continue and when she did her voice was again calmer as if she had used her whole energy, „I don't understand you are accompaning me for every step I take, I don't understand you are protecting me from everything that might be a threat and then... then..."  
He felt her errectic pulse under his fingertips. He stroked over her wrist, trying to calm her, still fearing for her health: „This one cannot lose you one more time."  
„I thought so after Enishi.", she turned her head and stared at the ceiling.  
He remembered his words after his fight at the beach, he remembered his promises to her, he remembered how he had held her even in his state, not wanting to let go off her.  
Now his voice was husky when he answered her again: „Those things haven't changed, Kaoru-dono."  
He asked himself quickly if the medicine let her lose her restraints, when he heard her next words: „Then why Kenshin, tell me why...I am not at least a friend for you? A friend like Megumi, like Sano and Yahiko? Why do you introduce me as your landlady to a woman you are so … familiar with?"  
He swallowed and lifted his hand to her face now, turning her head to him with his fingertips, where he left them on her cheek. „You are everything to this one but not his landlady.", he would make this point very clear now, „This one didn't know back then how to introduce you. And he knew many people were listening to our conversation at the Akabeko so he didn't wanted to damage your reputation any further than he already has done in the past. This one is very very sorry. It was his last intention to hurt you. This one knows how people talk and think in town and he wanted to protect you from anymore harm. But he didn't recognize then that he was the one to harm you. This one is very sorry."  
„I still don't understand.", she said finally after a few moments of silence. Now he nearly chuckled. Kaoru was jealous! His innocent, sweet, young and adorable little Kaoru was jealous. It made her even sweeter.  
„This one has known Maki for a long time now. He lived some years ago with her family for a few years. She was like a sister to this one."  
„And now she wants you to leave Tokio with her?"  
Her question came so suddenly it really caught him offguard. „Kaoru-dono...", he began, unsure what to say, „This one would rather discuss that tomorrow with everyone around."  
„So you are going.", she said quietly.  
„No!", he said, „ah...yes.", he didn't know what to say.  
„This one won't go anywhere right now. And this one really doesn't want to go. But there are people fighting there and this one promised to help whenever there is need to help..."  
„So you have to go...", she murmured, now gaving his hand a light squeeze. He looked up and saw her smile. She understood. He should have known that she would understand that it was his duty. She was the bravest woman he had ever known.  
„Yes.", he whispered.  
„I understand.", she whispered back. She sounded a little bit sad, but she seemed determined not to show him.  
„This one planned to take you with him this time. That is why I wanted to talk to you that night.", he said now and it was true. He had planned to ask her for company.  
„You wanted...", she began, stunned.  
„This one thought...", he began but she interrupted him.  
„I would have been glad.", she said, saving him from explaining, „but it seems I won't be going anywhere for a few weeks."  
He nodded. His fingers wandered over her cheekbone, traced the lines of her face and followed the line down her neck.  
„But please remember … this one has only one home to return to."  
She said nothing, she only smiled at him. And he smiled back and he felt it was enough. She knew that he would come back. He would return to his home. He would return to her.  
He saw how her eyes wandered a little bit lower and rested on the dark circles under his eyes.  
„You couldn't sleep Kenshin?", she asked in a low voice.  
He shook his head.  
„Was it like it was after... Enishi?"  
Now he nodded. It had been exactly like that. His sleep had only contained nightmares.  
„Stay here for tonight. I'll be at your side. Warm and breathing.", she said and smiled again.  
„You should finish this tea before sleeping Kaoru-dono.", he answered her, „Megumi made that very clear to this one...", he chuckled a bit and leaned forward, to help her up.  
„Thank you.", she whispered and he turned to look in her face once more, the teacup in his hand, when he realized how close she was. He could even feel her breath on his lips. His eyes wandered to hers, studying the way they were curved upwards, standing lightly open. He swallowed. They looked so soft. When their eyes met again he sank into the blue.  
„I'll miss you.", her words were nearly inaudible.  
„This one will hurry to come back.", he answered. She smiled then and reached for the cup. The dangerous moment was over and he could breath again. He placed himself against the wall next to her bed, sword on his shoulder, legs folded infront of him.  
„Kenshin?", he looked up again. She was reaching out for him, waiting for him to take her hand.  
„We don't want you to forget that I am here, eh?", she grinned.  
„Yes.", he agreed and entwined their fingers.

Maki growled inwardly, waiting for Kenshin to come out to his usual spot on the porch, where he would sit and watch the stars for the night. She waited for him to come out of Kaorus room, no, his own room. She had watched him for the last week, wondering what his relationship to Kaoru truly was. He had introduced her as his landlady. She _was_ his landlady in a way. But there was something else about the two of them she couldn't lay her finger on. Kenshin had wept at her side for hours and days, when she didn't woke up directly after the fight. He had assisted Megumi in every possible way of treatment. His mood had been so dark, he had been so far away from all of them, he had not spoken to them when it wasn't really necessary, he hadn't slept...  
She knew he probably thought it was his fault that the woman had been injured. But she didn't understand why it concerned him so much, that he had nightmares as soon as he closed his eyes. She had watched him falling asleep one evening, only to see him screaming after a few seconds. He was wide awake then, ignoring her question what was wrong.  
She remembered how she had listened to his conversation with Sanosuke two days later.

„ _Hm, Kenshin, you really need to sleep, ya know? The missy will be very upset when she wakes up and sees you like that."_  
„ _This one tried to. This one cannot sleep. Everything this one sees when he closes his eyes, is failing her again."_  
„ _You didn't...", Sanosuke had began to object, but Kenshin had interrupted him directly: „This one did. This one is very glad you came in time to save Kaoru-dono. He would have been too late."_  
„ _Kenshin you couldn't know that... damn, normally Jou-chan would have kicked his ass!"_  
„ _It doesn't matter Sanosuke. It was so close for Enishis jinchuu to become reality this time."_

Enishi. Who was that Enishi? She felt it was a keypoint for all her questions.  
„Hey, Hirashi! Awake that late?", she jumped when she heard the male voice behind her. She turned to see the laughing form of the streetfighter in front of her.  
„That's not funny! It is dark and late at night...and you're drunk!", she said annoyed.  
„Uuh...I am, am I?", he swayed a little, „but you're right. It is late at night... still looking out for Kenshin?"  
She blushed. Had he really noticed that she was out here because of that?  
„I just wondered...", she began, unsure what to say, „it is cold at night and I don't want him to sleep outside!", she blurted out.  
He waved her words aside: „Answer the important question. Kenshin's still in there?", he nodded towards the closed door behind them. She nodded simply.  
„So he finally got his act together now that Missy's awake huh?", she didn't answer. She didn't know what to say, but Sano continued without waiting for one, „'bout time after that shit with Enishi..."  
There was that name again. Now was the time to ask. She knew he would tell her.  
„Who... is that Enishi? What shit are you talking about?"  
Sanosuke watched her for a moment with his brown eyes, before he fell down onto the porch, padding the space next to him. She frowned. She really was annoyed, but she also really wanted to know that. She sighed before she sat down next to the tall man.  
„Enishi is an enemy of Kenshins. He kind of... hates Kenshin for … for...", he slurred, trying to avoid a topic in his story, „for something that happened years ago. He wanted revenge. There were a few attacks in the city and after a week a really big fight here in the dojo... You know... there was smoke everywhere and that fucking scent... and then...", he paused, „fuck I remember it like it was yesterday. I ran into that dojo, nearly falling over Kenshin... and there was that tanuki pinned against the wall, sword through her heart, a cross on her cheek. I didn't believe it back then. I didn't believe she was dead. Then the fox came and examined her... Na... we burried her..."  
He looked into her face, and Maki really was captured by his words: „What happened then? I mean... Kaoru _is_ alive..."  
„Yeah. That bastard Enishi made a fake corpse and only kidnapped Jou-chan. But it destroyed Kenshin. It really destroyed him."  
Nobody of them said a word for a time, each of them following their own thoughts. Sanosuke laying on his back on the parch, staring up into the sky, Maki sitting quietly next to him.  
„Mmh... guess that is what it's like when someone dies you really love...", Sano murmured then, before he began to snore.  
She sat there for a long time, staring into space. He loved her. He loved her. Everybody knew. Even she had known before Sanos story.  
When she got up she was determined. It was time to jump into action.

„So you two had a good night?", Sano smirked down onto Kenshin and Kaoru who sat quietly on the porch. Kaoru felt the pillar against her back through the thick blanket Kenshin had wrapped her in. He sat only a few inches away from her, ready to catch her if she fell. She knew she blushed horribly at Sanos words. „Sano...!", she began angrily, cursing inwardly that she could not get up and chase him around the yard like she usually would. Kenshin squeezed her hand lightly.  
„It was quite a recreative one.", he answered calmly and smiled at Sanosuke. Kaoru wasn't entirely sure what the two men were talking about, but they came to a quiet unterstanding, when the brownhaired man grinned back and let himself fall onto the porch next to them.  
„Where's the kid?", he asked then.  
„He is at the clinic to get Megumi-dono here. This one has to tell you something."  
Kaoru swallowed. He had decided he wanted to tell all of them together this morning. She knew he would be going soon.  
„Tanuki! What the hell are you doing outside?!", Megumi yelled through the yard as soon as the repaired front gates opened.  
„Ken-san! She has to lay down!", her anger was now directed at Kenshin, when her gaze fall onto the small man who knelt next to Kaoru.  
„This one will be leaving.", Kenshin said without hesitation, „This one wanted to talk to you about that."  
„Whoa, stop, leavin`?"  
„You are what?!"  
„But you said you won't go, Ken-san, you...!"  
Kaoru was the only one who sat there still, when all of her friends yelled and screamed at Kenshins sudden statement.  
„This one will be back.", he hurried to say now, giving Kaorus hand a second squeeze.  
Kaoru could see how all of them breathed a sigh of relief at his words. And she too, let his words seep down into her head again. He would be back. He said he would hurry. She repeated to herself to stay strong. She looked down the porch, where Maki appeared around the corner. She locked her eyes with the woman, sending her a silent message. To her surprise Maki really walked in their direction and spoke: „People are fighting because of me at my home. We need help, we will lose. And Kenshin was the only one I could think of. I know how strong he is...", she knelt down next to Kenshin.  
„This one promised he would be lending a hand when there is need to. It seems the time has come to fulfill that promise.", Kenshin said quietly. His head was bowed and Kaoru felt there was something more he did not wanted to tell them. One of his many secrets.  
„It's okay Kenshin.", now she was the one to squeeze his hand. When he looked up and smiled a sad smile to her, he returned the gesture. Kaoru could _feel_ Makis burning gaze on their joined hands. She swallowed again.  
„You don't have to tell us about what happened then.", she continued.  
„Yeah, but tell us what the fuck is happening now!", Sano swore.  
„My father is a really wealthy man.", Maki began instead of Kenshin, „he is a trader. When I was younger many men came to ask for my hand in merriage. There was one man, a trader himself. His father had died a few years ago and after that he was managing the business alone. I knew both of them, Shou and my father, wanted to take that opportunity to increase their own commerce. So my father settled the engagement and Shou became my fiancé.", Maki paused, looking down onto the ground and Kaoru felt pity for her. It had to be horrible to be promised to a man like that. She imagined for a few moments how her life would have been if her father had made an engagement for her like that. She shivered, before she concentrated again, because Maki went on with her story: „First he was really nice. And he was really good looking, too. So I thought it was okay. I thought I could love him in some time. He sent flowers every day. Even some sweets and jewelry. But he came to us one day, trying to end the courtship earlier. He wanted to marry me right away. My father denied. And then he tried to kill my father. He fought back and beat him with the help of his guards. And my father broke up the engagement and threw him out. And that is when the horror really began."  
She paused again, breathing in and out slowly.  
„We can wait for a moment Maki-chan...", Kaoru said, but she shook her head.  
„He is attacking us. He still wants me to become his wife and says my father had no right to break up that engagement. He is not giving up. A lot of people died until now. On both sides. But we will be losing. And I will have to marry him, if I want to or not. And I know he will kill my father. He is attacking our trade routes. He is attacking the mansion. He is attacking me here. I got a message from home this morning."  
She pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper and held it out to Kenshin. He slowly let go off Kaorus hand and took it. He began to read while Maki explained: „He has gathered all his men now. He is planning a final attack in one week. We will nearly need that week to reach my home in Kagoshima."  
A heavy silence fell upon them and nobody knew what to say.  
„We will go tomorrow.", Kenshin said then, his voice sounding like coming out of a grave.  
„This one wanted to wait until Kaoru-dono is better, but it seems that is not possible."  
„So we finally can go and kick some more asses!", Sano yelled then, already excited about the upcoming fight, but Kenshin shook his head.  
„This one has to ask a favour of you. Please stay here. This one needs your help to keep the dojo safe."  
Sano looked over to her and nodded.  
„But I could come with you!", Yahiko said hopefully.  
„You cannot go, Yahiko. Kaoru-dono needs you for the lessons at the dojo. You will have to teach classes until Kaoru-dono is able to do so again."  
„Yeah and it will be a fight for big guys, too.", Sanosuke scoffed, but Yahiko was too stunned to hear him: „Me... I... Me... teaching?!"  
Kaoru nodded in agreement: „Yes. I will sent some of the older students to Maekawa-sensei. But someone has to teach the beginner classes. You will do good."  
„So it is decided...", Megumi murmured and they all nodded in agreement. She sounded sad, but when she looked up again, she was her foxy self completely: „So now into bed with you Tanuki! Ken-san, take her in there!"  
Kenshin jumped up to his feet next to her and Kaoru giggled. She knew Megumi wasn't really angry with Kenshin, but it still was funny to see how he hurried to obey her orders. She giggled even more when she saw his suprised face, but then he fell in and she could feel his quiet chuckle when he lifted her up and cradled her to his chest. She really would miss him. She knew Megumi wanted to give her some time alone with him and she was thankful for that.

„Kaoru-dono you really should not be up and out here like that...", Kenshin began, when he saw Kaoru coming down the yard with Sano at her side.  
„Be silent Kenshin.", she scolded him and gave him a light slap onto his arm. He smiled then. She would be better soon. It made it somewhat easier for him to go now.  
„So guess it's time now, isn't it?", Sano said, his arm casually around Kaorus shoulder, helping her to stand upright.  
„Yes...it is time.", he answered, looking over to Maki, who had finished packing. He compared his own little package with hers and smiled. There wasn't much in it. The magenta gi of Kaorus father and a yukata, a second hakama and Kaorus indigo ribbon that he had destroyed in the fight with Jiné.  
„Are we going, Kenshin?", Makis voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and got caught in Kaorus gaze. „Yes. This one will just say his goodbye."  
He turned then to Yahiko who stood next to him. He ruffled his hair, knowing he was the only one allowed to do so. „Please watch for me over Kaoru-dono, Yahiko."  
The boy nodded, face serious. For one time he didn't make a joke about his shihondai.  
The next was Kaoru. He turned slowly. They had already said their goodbyes earlier. He looked into her eyes, that glittered with unshed tears. „Kaoru-dono. Please stay safe for this one. This one will be back soon at your side."  
„Yes, Kenshin.", she said with her shaky voice. He smiled again and bowed a little, before he patted Sanos shoulder.  
Then he turned and walked out of the gate, without looking back. He knew Maki followed close behind, but he didn't talk to her. His thoughts wandered to his real farewell with Kaoru. To the words they had whispered to each other in the silence of the morning, the promises they had made to each other. He stealed his heart. It would be a difficult time without her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers,**

 **this chapter really gave me some trouble and I'm not quite happy with it... I hope the next one is better when it's finished.**

 **Yes Maki is playing bad...she's just a B**** !**

 **And you will learn about the goodbye... later ;)**

 _Then he turned and walked out of the gate, without looking back. He knew Maki followed close behind, but he didn't talk to her. His thoughts wandered to his real farewell with Kaoru. To the words they had whispered to each other in the silence of the morning, the promises they had made to each other. He stealed his heart. It would be a difficult time without her._

They had wandered for three days now. They proceeded only slowly on their way and it would be a few more days until their arrival at Makis home in Kagoshima. He sighed heavily. He was used to walking and wandering alone until it was late at night, sleeping outside under the stars with a warming fire next to him. With Maki at his side that wasn't possible. He sighed again heavily when he watched her coming back to him. They had stopped in a small town to find a place for the night. Maki had already asked at a few guesthouses and inns for a free room for them, but whenever Kenshin had been near, people had eyed him from head to toe, their gazes lingering longer than necessary on the sword at his hip. So they had decided Maki would ask alone with him only waiting for her in the background.  
„They have a place for us to stay. It is only one room for us to stay in, but...", Maki approached him, blushing at her own words. He did not respond, he only nodded and encouraged her to lead the way to that place. The owner greeted him with a wary look on his face and Kenshin could not be cross with him for it.  
„So, Hirashi-san, I will show you your room for tonight. If you and your husband need anything further for tonight just call for me."  
Before Kenshin could say anything, Maki clung to his arm and smiled gratefully at the old man. „Thank you, Nakamura-san.", she bowed, before the man turned and threw Kenshin a glance. He let her drag him after her through the inn. When they reached their room and entered it, Kenshin thoughts had wandered off. He was irritated about Makis precense next to him and wished he could just sleep outside tonight. He knew it was improper to travel like they did, so it _was_ the easiest way to tell that they were a married couple. He had done so himself when he had went to Kyoto with Kaoru to visit Tomoe's grave after his fight with Enishi. But that had been Kaoru. The woman he had lived with for the last months. And years ago he had lived with Maki for a longer time then that, he said to himself to stop his pondering. Even if Maki really had been a child then.  
„Hirashi-san?", Kenshin finally registered that the innkeaper must have called out to him at least twice.  
„Oro?", he said confused, before he understood that Nakamura would of course refer to him as Hirashi-san: „Ah, of course, this one is very sorry, this one is just tired from the journey." He tried to smile at the man, but he failed miserably. Kenshin could feel his mistrust grow.  
„I said that I hope you find everything you need.", the man repeated.  
„Oh, yes, thank you. This one is sure we will.", Kenshin registered his surroundings for the first time. The room was small, with a tiny window at the side to the east, dirty and only sparely furnished. Hm, to say furnished was still an overstatement. The room only contained a futon. One futon. For two persons.  
„In this case I wish you good night.", the man bowed infront of them and walked to the door, before he turned again, waiting for a response.  
„Thank you. This one is sure we will have a recreative night in your house.", Kenshins speech pattern sent a new wave of distrust into the eyes of the man, but he turned again and closed the door behind him.  
„Is everything allright, Kenshin?", Maki asked him, still with her hands on his forearm.  
„Yes.", he answered simply, feeling awkward next to her. She had noticed his strange behaviour and slowly let go off his arm. He sighed, finding an excuse: „This one really is tired, that he is. This one did not sleep very well, with Kaoru-dono injured like that at home."  
In truth he hadn't slept at all, besides the two nights Kaoru had allowed him to stay with her.  
„I am sure, she will be better soon.", Maki said then, trying to cheer him up and he was able to smile at her words, when he remembered how Kaoru had hit his arm playfully before they had left.  
„Yes.", he said, a little bit more content, „She will be soon."  
He turned then and sat down on the floor, with his back on the wall, sword against his shoulder, head bowed.  
„Kenshin, what are you doing over there? Is this some kind of meditation you're doing?", she asked and he looked up again, surprised: „This one is going to sleep."  
„Oh.", she blushed again and he hid his expression behind his bangs.  
„You can change into your yukata if you want. This one won't look."  
He did not hear an answer from her, just the sound of fabric and the rustling of the blanket when she huddled under it. It strangely reminded him of the first nights he had shared his room with Tomoe in Kyoto during the war. He shivered, again lost in thought, before he heard her voice again: „Umm... Kenshin?", she paused for a moment, „do you always sleep like that?"  
„This one used to sleep like that during the war."  
„But... the war is over. I mean... you are safe now... so why...", she stammered.  
„There was a time this one thought so, too. But this one is never truly safe.", from his own nightmares, Kenshin added to himself.  
„Are you talking about …?", Maki didn't fulfill her sentence, maybe noticing that she had said already too much.  
„Yes. This one is talking about Enishi. This one knows Sano told you some things about it."  
„You... heard?"  
„Yes. This one heard what Sano explained to you that night. Since Enishis jinchuu this one slept like that again.", he admitted. And he would do so until he found himself complete again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

„Here Kaoru-chan I brought your favourite tea from the kitchen. I believe Yahiko-kun already prepared it for you...", Tae smiled down onto her.  
„Thank you, Tae-san. I am glad you found some time to visit me. You have so much to do in the restaurant...", immediately she felt remorse.  
„Don't be silly.", Tae helped her to sit up, „ I wanted to look after you after I heard Kenshin left you again."  
Kaoru responded to her smile: „Oh he didn't leave permanently. He is just helping Maki with a problem at her home, so..."  
„So he is helping Hirashi-san? When will he be back?"  
„Uh... he didn't know when he left. But he promised to come back as soon as possible. And yes... it is about an arragend engagement, that went wrong in some place...", Kaoru explained to her, trying to keep calm, happily sipping her tea. It really was her favourite one, a special mix from Kenshin.  
„An arranged engagement? With our dear Kenshin?", Tae was appalled.  
„No, no...!", Kaoru hurried to say, blushing.  
„They really were familiar with each other, Kaoru-chan!", Tae stated, jaw set.  
„He said, she is just like a sister to him...", Kaoru began, but was again interrupted by Tae: „A sister? He told you that?"  
„Yes...", Kaoru answered, voice shaky. Tae was all over her now.  
„They know each other that well? And you let him wander off with her just like that?"  
„Ah yes... Kenshin is just..."  
„I did not like that Hirashi girl from the beginning!", Tae was enraged.  
„She worked for you Tae-san...", Kaoru said quietly, but Tae waved her words off: „Yes. But I needed some help. That's not important here. She is trying to steal Kenshin away from you! Can't you see?"  
Immediately Kaoru felt bad. She knew Maki probably wanted more than just being Kenshins _sister._  
„Kenshin won't... he... promised...", She couldn't find the right words to say now. Thinking of the words Kenshin had said to her before leaving.  
„Kaoru-chan! It is time to do something now! He promised you a lot of things after your death, too."  
Kaoru flinched when Tae mentioned her fake-death. It was something wether she nor Kenshin had forgotten yet. But she remembered very well what his words had been infront of all the others, even Enishi and Saitou on that beach...

 _He had stumbled over his own feet, totally exhausted from his second fight with Enishi. She had seen him falling and had spreaded her arms to catch him, but when she had felt his body crashing against hers, she too had lost her balance and they both had been falling down onto their knees into the sand._  
„ _I am sorry, Kenshin.", she had apologized immediately and pulled away, but his arms had been around her even faster, and he had pressed her to his chest, not caring about anyone else at the beach._  
„ _Don't apologize, Kaoru-dono.", he had whispered, tightening his embrace to a level it had hurt. But it had felt so good to be in his arms. Until she recognized he was too thin. She could feel his every bone and every rip through his clothes and the hands and arms that had always been lean were now just skin and bones._  
„ _Are you allright and unhurt Kaoru-dono?", he had asked her again, the first thing that had escaped his mouth clearly._  
„ _I am now, Kenshin.", she had answered against his shoulder, her voice muffled, but she had felt how the tension had left his body with her words. And he only felt weaker to her._  
„ _What happened to you Kenshin?", she had asked horrified, but he had ignored her question in a way, but answered it in another, without her knowing it yet: „This one is glad you are alive. So glad."_  
„ _I am.", she had said then, sensing that that was what he needed right now._  
„ _This one will do everything to make you happy. Everything. This one will not leave your side ever again. This one will stay with you for the rest of his life, like you want him to. This one will share everything he is with you..."_

Kaoru remembered it like it was yesterday and pondered about it.  
„Kenshin never broke a promise he made to me.", she answered Tae quietly and it was true. He tried to make her happy every day, he accompanied her everywhere she went, he told her more and more about his past, had even took her to Tomoe's grave after the whole incident.  
„And he won't break his promise now."  
„What promise?", Tae asked and Kaoru was so surprised she answered truthfully: „He said he will come back as soon as possible, because his home is where I am..."  
„His home...", Tae bristled, „he has to marry you one day Kaoru-chan! You can't live like this forever..."  
Now Kaoru was thoughtful again. Tae was right in a way. They couldn't stay like that forever. Kaoru was happy when he was just around her, but she suffered every day, because he was just around her. She sighed.  
„We will see, when he comes back from this journey."  
„You really believe he will come back, do you?"  
Kaoru smiled and put her cup again to her lips: „Yes.", she said honestly.

„Hey, Jou-chan! Sure you should be up already all by yourself?", Sano was surprised to see Kaoru walking into the kitchen. She was a lot better, even the fox-lady said she was, but he was afraid she would collapse or something like that. He hurried after her, when she waved his words away.  
„Oi, really, you should be in bed...", he said again, when he approached her in the kitchen. She leaned heavily against the cupboard, catching her breath. The bandage around her head was off now, but that did not mean she was fine. Probably all her other injuries were still covered in bandages and he knew Megumi had not removed the stitches yet. Even _he_ would consider twice to stand up in a condition like that.  
„You were the one that helped me to get up when Kenshin went away.", she said, her voice hoarse.  
„Yeah, but first: you had help back then, and second: it was important for you to say goodbye to Kenshin. What is so important right now?", he tried to cheer her up.  
She answered simply: „I am thirsty, Sano. I really want a cup of tea right now..."  
After that he watched her silently preparing everything until she reached out for the box with tea Kenshin had mixed.  
„Let me help you with that.", he found himself saying and he reached for the small box on the shelf.  
„Thank you...", she murmured suprised and he grinned: „Don't get used to it."  
She grinned back: „I'll keep it a secret."  
„That's better.", his voice was dark and she began to giggle: „Nobody would believe me anyway."  
He watched how she happily worked on her tea and for a moment he was just glad. He had been afraid what Kenshin's departure would to do her, but whatever his friend had said to her, seemed to reassure her enough that she really believed he would come back soon.  
Of course he would come back soon to his home. Sano smiled to himself, he would come back to Jou-chan. They all knew Kenshin loved that girl with everything he was, except Kaoru. Those two were quite a pair...  
Kaoru was finished and he took the tray from her hands: „I'll carry that for ya."  
„You are scary today, you know?", Kaoru asked with her husky voice but didn't protest. So he shrugged when he walked infront of her back towards Kenshins room she was still sleeping in.  
„Maybe I am like that every time and you just yell to much at me to see?", he suggested.  
„If you weren't carrying my tea I would hit you right now!", she mourned behind him, but her voice died away.  
„Oi, Jou-chan, you see?! That's what I mean!", he put down the tray next to her bed and helped her to get again under the blanket. She blushed at his help, but again she did not lose a word about it. Maybe she was glad for it and knew she needed it. When she settled into a more comfortable position their hands brushed against each other and he silently recognized how warm her skin was. She truly needed to stay in bed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

„Stay behind Maki.", Kenshin murmured lowly and felt immediately how Maki switched positions to stand directly behind him, nearly pressing herself into his back.  
They were near Kagoshima now and their journey had become more and more difficult. It wasn't the first time they were attacked now and Kenshin silently wondered how much men this Shou had to fight for him. He could feel them coming from ahead through the small path in the woods, they weren't much... only five or six of them. They had dealt with larger groups already on their way.  
„Kenshin...", Maki wimmered behind him, but he ignored it. Instead he raised his voice: „You may come out now. This one knows you are here."  
„So... the little girl found herself a guardian.", there was a light chuckle whispering through the air before the men stepped out onto the way infront of him.  
They were five, like he had expected. And he felt something more now. Those weren't simple streetfighters like those he had defeated already. At least two of the men before him were samurai. And he could tell they were skilled. He lowered himself a bit to the ground, hand ready to draw his sword.  
„This one has no wish to fight you.", he said lowly, watching them through narrowed eyes.  
„So...this one has no wish...", the tall man who was seemingly the leader of the group chuckled at his words.  
„Kenshin...", Maki wimmered again. „It's allright, Maki.", he said to her, before he took a step forward his stance a little bit more offensive now.  
„So it is.", he repeated.  
„Than today is your lucky day.", the man said, stepping closer, too. But he stood relaxed, chewing on something, grinning furthermore.  
Kenshin didn't answer. He only waited for his next move, closely watching the other men behind him.  
„We have a message from Ota-san for you."  
Kenshin waited.  
„It will not be of any help to recruit Himura Battousai... and your plan, Miss Maki won't work. Please repeat those words to your father."  
Kenshin growled lowly. So they knew even now who he was.  
„No reason to be angry with me, Battousai.", the man smirked, „I am only the messenger. And I don't believe you are the type to kill the messenger."  
„This one hates to say that you're right.", Kenshin tried to keep calm.  
„Did you really think we won't find out who you are, wandering around with our dear Miss Maki here and fighting our spies?"  
Kenshin cursed his looks inwardly. It was just to easy to find out who he was. His stature, red hair and the scar on his face were trademarks anyone could see.  
„So now hear the message Ota-san has for you...", the man began and Kenshin watched him in surprise.  
„We know exactly where you are coming from Battousai. And if you will raise your sword against us we may be forced to destroy a specific dojo in Tokio. It is told the shihondai there is a very pretty woman... and if Miss Maki here will be killed, Ota-san has to search another wife for himself..."  
Kenshin couldn't move a muscle. He did not remember how the men had left into the woods again. He did not remember how often Maki had called out to him before he finally recognized. He struggled with himself, one part of him wanting to run back to Kaoru, to his friends, to Tokio, to his _home,_ the other part remembering the promise he had made to Maki.  
„Kenshin...", Makis afraid voice reached his thoughts finally, „come on Kenshin! We have to leave before they come back... Kenshin!"  
He looked into her face and saw everything she wasn't compared to Kaoru. She was afraid, she was weak, she needed to be protected. And when she tugged at his sleeve again he followed her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

He heard Kaorus terrible cough for the fourth time that day. Yahiko paused before her door, unsure what to do, when he heard her wincing.  
Slowly he raised his hand, pausing again for a short moment, before he knocked at her door.  
Her hoarse voice called him in and he swallowed.  
„Hey busu, everything allright?", he asked, after he had slid her shoji open.  
„Yes, yes...", she answered weakly.  
„Sure? You are coughing quite often today, ugly.", he used his old insult again, but only because he didn't know what to say. Kaoru looked horrible. She had really been better for a few days, but now her condition became worse every day.  
„Don't get on my nerves, Yahiko-chan.", Kaoru said then, but her usual fire lacked.  
„Tell me, how are the lessons going?", she asked and patted the floor next to him.  
Enthusiasm washed over him and he approached the futon: „Good! They are all learning so well!"  
He paused, suddenly unsure and murmured: „At least I think so..."  
Kaoru wanted to answer, but she began to cough again. Yahiko reached out for her, touching her hand. Her skin was so hot he shrank from the touch.  
„Jo, Kaoru, you really are ill. We have to call Megumi...", he began, but Kaoru stopped his words: „No. I don't need a doctor with that little cough. Just bring me some tea, please."  
Yahiko stood up slowly, following her order. When he made his way to the kitchen Sano entered through the gate: „Hey kid, everything allright?"  
„Kaoru has a fever!", he burst out, suddenly afraid of what would happen to his sensei.  
„We have to tell Megumi.", Sano nodded at him, „I thought so, too."  
„She doesn't want a doctor. She just wants her silly tea!", he knew he yelled. He knew he had to act a bit more grown-up. But he remembered too well how the days without Kaoru had been...and he had promised Kenshin...  
„I'll go get the fox here. Bring her tea, that won't do any harm.", Sano turned and left.

„You are ill, you silly Tanuki!", Megumi yelled at her. „You won't get up now, you have to stay in bed for the next days!"  
„Megumi I can't!", Kaoru tried to yell back, but again her voice betrayed her.  
„You have to!", Megumi ordered, her tone strict.  
„But all the lessons here in the dojo. And at Maekawas. I have to. All the chores. Yahiko can't do everything alone! I have to get up and do something!"  
„Kaoru.", Megumi tried again, calmer this time, „You need to. Your body needs the time to heal. Those injuries you got might have killed you, you were on the edge of dying! And this flu is making everything worse now."  
„But...", Kaoru began, but Megumi stopped her: „No, Kaoru."  
„But Kenshin...", Kaoru wanted to tell Megumi that Kenshin couldn't come home to her and see that nothing had worked when he had been away. She wanted Kenshin to see her as a real woman. A woman who could easily manage her household. Cooking...washing...cleaning...  
„Kenshin...", Megumis voice was sharp now, „Kenshin won't like to see you ill and overworking yourself Kaoru. You might die with those injuries and that fever. You really want to be gone when Kenshin comes home?"  
Kaoru swallowed and slowly shook her head.  
„Here, drink your tea.", Megumi pressed the cup into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again...**

 **It took me again so long to update... I am so sorry! But university really is killing me. I hope anybody is still reading this stuff.**

 **And yeah we all know Kenshin is dense. More than dense. But I think he is aware of the special relationship he shares with Kaoru... and I am sorry, but there will be no other man wooing for Kaoru ;)**

 **Please enjoy it :)**

 _„_ _Kenshin...", Megumis voice was sharp now, „Kenshin won't like to see you ill and overworking yourself Kaoru. You might die with those injuries and that fever. You really want to be gone when Kenshin comes home?"  
Kaoru swallowed and slowly shook her head.  
„Here, drink your tea.", Megumi pressed the cup into her hands._

„I am glad you are finally here, Himura-san.", Kenshin stared blankly into the eyes of the man infront of him. He looked older now than in his memory, but of course it had been nearly ten years since then. There were little crinkles around his eyes, just like you got them from laughing really much and carefree. But Kenshin could tell from the hard lines around his mouth that those crinkles were from frowning and worrying. And his ki... there simply wasn't anything friendly about it. That wasn't the man he had known years ago. Just like Maki wasn't the same anymore.  
But now he stood in the huge hall of the Hirashi-mansion and was bowing lightly at the waist.  
„This one promised to help, when there is need to.", he answered slowly, unsure what to make of the huge changes of that family.  
„And need there is more than enough...", Hirashi-san murmured, before he looked up again and clapped into his hands.  
„My servants will prepare a bath for you and after that we will share a decent meal. You look like you need it...", Kenshin realized that the older man observed his thin form.  
„Oro?", he made and felt how his smile wandered in it's usual place.  
„Forgive me, old friend.", Hirashi-sans laugh was short and without any hint of amusement, „it is just... you were a bit more when you left us."  
Kenshin felt a little blush on his cheeks, before he answered: „Ah this one isn't fighting that much anymore like he was used to, that he isn't."  
„But still I can see some new marks and scars on your body."  
Kenshins thoughts wandered to the bite mark on his shoulder and the many cuts on his hands he could not hide. Everyone could see them easily.  
„This one is getting older and slower, that he is.", he joked easily and laughed at his own words.  
„And thinner.", Hirashi-san insisted, „Isn't there a woman cooking and worrying for you?"  
Kenshins thoughts were wandering again. This time to a certain shihondai. How was Kaoru-dono doing at the moment? He saw again her slim figure infront of him, lying on his futon, pale and ghostlike, her breathing only shallow and her heartbeak weak. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a calming deep breath, trying to remember her words nights before... _I'll be at your side. Warm and breathing... We don't want you to forget that I'm here, eh?_

A smile tugged on his lips when he opened his eyes again and realized the silence had lastet a moment too long and everybody in the hall was staring at him, waiting for his response.  
„This one is sure Kaoru-dono is worrying at home, that he is.", he answered truthfully.  
„So you are finally married Himura-san!", Hirashi congratulated, but Kenshin held his hands up in defense: „Ah no, no, this one is not married...", now his blush wasn't that discreet anymore.  
He didn't know what to say and it was Maki who helped him out: „I met his landlady Kamiya-san back in Tokio. She is a very nice woman. But let's talk at dinner please, I really am hungry.", she laughed gently, „so I would appreciate Kenshin taking that bath now. And I would enjoy one too."  
She said the words to no one in particular, but two of the servants left the room immediately and one of the young girls stepped forward, bowing infront of him: „I am Azumi, Himura-sama. If you would follow me please." He nodded and smiled at her, feeling her discomfort and nervousness through her bright smile. He immediately recognized the dark shadow of a bruise at the side of her face, expertly covered by make up. He frowned.  
Kenshin did as he was told, his mind at Makis words about Kaoru. He had again failed to explain his relationship to the young girl properly and now she had ended up as his landlady again. He frowned at the thought that those words were the reason Kaoru was now not at his side but at home, suffering.

When they reached one of the bathrooms he turned to thank Azumi at the door for leading him there, but was surprised to see the door already closed. But Azumi wasn't outside, she was just standing _inside_ , staring into his face, before she blushed and cast her gaze downwards, slowly approaching him.  
„Azumi-dono?", he asked carefully and slowly, not understanding what was going on.  
„I am ordered to help you, Himura-sama.", now her whole face was a nice shape of red and she carefully reached out for the bindings of his hakama. For a moment Kenshin was frozen in place, before his hand gripped hers firmly.  
„You helped enough.", he realized his voice had been harsh and immediately recognized that wasn't something she wanted to do, when he heard her shy answer: „I am sorry, Himura-sama, but it is my duty...", she began, but he interrupted her, his words softer this time: „This one is more than capable of taking his bath alone. This one does not require your help anymore, that he doesn't."  
He felt her nervousness fading and relief flooding her, but there were tears in her eyes when she looked up at him again. Was she forced to help him?  
„This one won't tell anyone.", he said softly, „You may wait outside for this one to finish." He turned, taking the sakabatou from it's place at his waist, when he heard her shy voice again.  
„They will see...", she began, before she stopped and her tone changed again. „Thank you Himura-sama." He heard her turning towards the door.  
They will see... the others would see he had rejected her when she waited outside for him. He remembered the huge bruise in her face.  
„Don't leave.", his voice was hoarse now, „just stay behind that screen.", he gestured for her to stay and smiled little when she hurried to obey. Then he sighed and murmured quietly: „Kaoru-dono will kill this one..."  
He heard the slight giggle behind the screen and chuckled himself. When he finally stepped into the water he heard her shy voice: „You like your Kaoru-dono very much, don't you?"  
He smiled, relaxing in the hot water, imagening Kaorus screaming and yelling when she found out a woman had been there while he took a bath. „This one thinks you are right."  
He began to scrub himself, but his peace was disturbed by Azumis earlier fear.  
„How old are you Azumi-dono?", he asked in a low voice.  
„Fifteen.", her reply was soft.  
„And your family is living in the town?"  
„No. My mother worked here since she was twenty. I am born here and worked here for all of my life."  
„As a servant.", he answered, but felt that servant maybe wasn't the right word to describe her position. She didn't answer directly and his suspicion grew.  
„I am to take care of the visitors like you."  
Kenshin didn't answer but felt his jaw harden. He knew to well how men would use her for pleasure. He would have a few words with Hirashi-san about the matter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

„I don't understand what is going on... I just don't understand it."  
Megumi stood in the kitchen of the dojo, frowning over the miso-soup she was cooking for them all. She searched through Kenshins organized shelf for some spices and frowned only deeper. What would Kenshin think of her? Kaorus condition became worse every day. She was already afraid what she would find today.  
„Jo, fox... what you don't understand?", Sano murmured behind her. His voice was somehow too soft for him, not his usual loud and rude tone.  
„Nothing of your concern rooster.", her reply was cold and bitter. She would not tell him how hopeless she was. She would not tell him how bad the condition of his jou-chan was. She would not tell him, that she was incapable of helping her. Her...a doctor! One of the takani family. Watching helpless how someone she cared for became worse and worse.  
„Don't be to proud, ya know...", he murmured in the same tone again, but she heard him turning and leaving, before a hiccup betrayed her silence. She really tried to sob quietly but she felt his hand on her shoulder only seconds later.  
„She will be better.", he said, squeezing her shoulder. So he knew what was bothering her.  
„I don't know why she is ill like that. I can not help her Sanosuke.", now she turned into the warmth he was offering. She threw herself into his chest, weeping against the dirty bandadges he wore. He smelled of sweat and of smoke and sake and she quickly asked herself where he had been yesterday again, before she relaxed in his embrace. His arms around her were careful, but strong, offering her help and comfort.

„If anybody can help her it is you.", he whispered against her ear, but she cried only more.  
„I cannot help her, because I don't know the cause of it. Those injuries were healing so well. She did so well. And then when Kenshin was gone everything turned. Those wounds aren't infected and I gave her so much against a simple flew."  
„Yeah I know... just when Kenshin went away. Like it's making her ill that he's not here."  
„Oh Sanosuke...", suddenly a new wave of sobs escaped her mouth, „what will Kenshin think of me when he comes back? I promised him to become a good doctor to save lifes and help others... I promised him. And now I can't even help Kaoru."

„Megumi...", a soft voice reached her ears and she spun around in Sanosukes arm. Kaoru stood in the doorway, thin and pale, her eyes dull and dark. She had covered herself with a thick haori, trying to keep some warmth inside her body.  
Megumi hurried to wipe away the tears on her face and tried to get out of Sanos embrace but he held her firmly in his grasp. A part of her was glad for it, but the other part was only more ashamed. But it was too late, she knew Kaoru had seen and heard.  
„It is allright Megumi...", she began before a coughing fit stopped her words. She bent over in pain, her little hands pressed to her chest and Megumi reached out for her, feeling helpless again.  
„Jou-chan don't you think it would be better for you to stay in bed?", Sanos words were careful and she knew he felt just like her. Helpless. But he was a fighter. And a fighter wasn't supposed to help now. But a doctor was.  
„Megumi.", Kaoru began again, tears in her eyes from her coughing, „if anybody is able to help it is you. I am just a little bit ill and I will be better in a few days. Isn't the first time I am.", she tried to shrug, but Megumi could see she was even to weak for that.  
„Kaoru...", Megumi began, but she wasn't sure what to say and was glad that Sano interrupted her, when he realized her distress: „What's with going back to bed, missy?!"  
Kaoru nodded carefully.  
„Why don't you help her back to bed, roosterhead?", Megumi tried to say, but the insult did not come out of her mouth like usual.  
„Never mind carrying a woman to bed!", Sano grinned and stepped forward and lifted Kaoru carefully up to his chest. „But better tell not Kenshin when he gets back, ne?"  
„I'll be there in a few minutes to examine you Kaoru-chan.", Megumi needed that few minutes to collect herself again.  
„Um...Megumi?", the girl in Sanos arms hummed.  
„Yes?", she answered while turning.  
„Would you mind making me some more of Kenshins tea?"  
Megumi smiled into the pot of Miso soup.  
„Sure Kaoru. I'll bring you some."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

„How was your bath, Himura-san?", Hirashi asked him, a glimpse of amusement in his eyes. Kenshin swallowed down the food in his mouth, which really was delicious, and smiled lightly: „This one enjoyed it very much, thank you, Hirashi-san."  
„I thought you would.", now Hirashi smirked and Kenshin bit back his anger.  
„This one did not know you increased the number of your servants like that.", he said slowly and reached for his cup.  
„Oh... the business has been good before that...incident. I am glad you enjoyed the presence of our little Azumi-chan."  
Kenshins eyes found Maki at the other side of the table, but she wasn't upset. She seemed to know very well that Azumi had not only led him to the bathroom.  
„She is to stay with you in your room at night, if you want her to."  
Now Kenshins head shot up and he was not able to cover his surprise. His mind raced to find a proper answer and his gaze met Azumis who was even there to serve him his dinner. There was a pleading in her eyes he could not ignore. He swallowed again, this time only some spittle. He knew they would punish her, if he rejected.  
„Thank you.", he said finally, looking down onto his plate again and tried to keep as calm as possible.  
„This one would be glad to learn a bit more of the reason he is here and why exactly you required his help."  
The sooner he helped them...  
„Ah Himura-san, straight to the point like always. Maki told me you changed so much since the Bakumatsu, is it true you don't kill anymore?"  
„This one made a vow.", he answered, „but this one still carries a sword to protect and help." He felt uneasy since he had entered the mansion. Those people had changed even more than him.  
„There will be an attack the day after tomorrow... Ota has gathered his people around him now and plans on destroying this mansion. He has attacked all of my traderoutes, my ships, my trains. I only have a few left now and his final move is to kill me and my people, to capture Maki and marry her. Then he would be able to build up my whole business again..."  
„We met some of those troups already...", Kenshin said, but Hirashi interrupted him: „Maki told me. You still are fighting as well as you were. Thank you for protecting my daughter."  
„One of those troups only came to deliver a message."  
„Yes...they seem to know who you are. I am sorry for that."  
„This one will sent a message home as well, to tell his friends to watch out for an attack and be more careful. Kaoru-dono got already injured twice.", he knew there was a hint of his anger in his voice.  
„Maybe I should sent three of my guards to that dojo you are speaking of. I'll make sure they will take your letter to your friends and stay there to help them, since you are here. It will only take them one day by train.", Hirashi said and Kenshin nodded. Maybe that was the best. He was sure Sanosuke would take a close look at those guards, too. Slowly he relaxed in his seat. Everything would settle. And he would be back home soon enough.  
„So now...some more information about the tactic for our defense...", Hirashi-san began.

 **So...now let's see what happens next... ;)  
I love Sano and Megumi together. I really love them, their bickering and how Megumi refuses to see her feelings for a fighter and a gambler... Maybe you want to tell me if you would like to take a look into their relationship as well ;) **

**Be safe and til next time! :)**


End file.
